


The Guy on the Train

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Boston, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared meets a hot businessman while returning to art school on the train.





	

“Is this seat taken?”

Jared looked up from his battered copy of _Good Omens_ at the—holy crap, the absolutely gorgeous guy—standing in the aisle, gesturing at the empty seat on Jared’s left.

“No, definitely not,” replied Jared, sitting up straighter. He scooted further to the right, not an easy feat for someone his size. “Please, sit.”

The guy smiled, revealing the most adorable crinkles at the corners of his green eyes. “Thanks.” He put his suitcase in the compartment overhead and sat down with his laptop bag. “I’m Jensen, by the way.”

“Jared.” Jared dug in his bag for something to act as a bookmark and came up with a crumpled receipt. It would have to do.

“Don’t let me interrupt you,” said Jensen. 

Jared waved a hand. “I’ve read this book at least twenty times. No worries.”

Jensen grinned. “Good book, then?” He peered at the cover. “I’ve never read it.”

Jared grinned back and handed the book over with no hesitation. “One of my favorites. Here, take it.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean—”

Jared set the book on top of Jensen’s laptop bag. “I want you to have it. It’s not fair to keep such a great book to myself.”

Jensen’s cheeks turned pink. “That’s really nice of you. Thank you.” He slid the book into the outer pocket of his laptop bag. “Do you go to school in Boston?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I’m headed back to Tufts.”

“Undergrad or grad?”

“I’m in the MFA program,” answered Jared.

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow. What kind of art do you do?”

“Painting and mixed media.” 

“I always wanted to learn to paint,” said Jensen. “Unfortunately, I don’t have an artistic bone in my body.”

“I could try to teach you,” offered Jared. “You live in Boston?”

“In the suburbs, but yeah, I’m on my way back home.” Jensen pulled a card out of his laptop bag. “My cell number’s on here.”

Jared grinned. “Man, I think that’s the fastest a guy has ever offered me his number.”

Jensen grinned too, but his cheeks turned pink. “I’m not usually so forward, but—”

“I don’t mind, believe me,” replied Jared. “My place is kind of a mess, though. But that’s where all my supplies are.”

Jensen chuckled. “That’s why I pay for a cleaning service. Best investment I ever made.”

Jared looks down at Jensen’s card. “You work from home?”

“For the most part. I travel a lot.” Jensen gestured at the window. “I know every stop between Pittsburgh and Boston.”

“That’s a lot of stops,” said Jared. “I only know the part from New York to Boston. How long is it to Pittsburgh?”

“From New York? About nine and a half hours.”

“Yikes.” Jared shook his head. “Doesn’t sound like fun.”

“I usually stay over in New York,” replied Jensen. “I have friends in the Village. Are you from there?”

“No, I moved there for undergrad. I just can’t afford to fly home more than once a year, so I spend Christmas break in New York with my college friends.”

“So where’s home, then?”

“Texas.”

Jensen’s face lights up. “Me too! I’m from Richardson, near Dallas.”

Jared grinned. “San Antonio.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t go to school in Austin.”

Jared shrugged. “I wanted to go far enough away to feel like I was on my own. And New York has an amazing art scene.”

“You don’t miss Texas, though?”

“Yeah, I do,” answered Jared. “I go back in the summer. It’ll always be home, but I think I’m gonna stay up north for a while.”

Jensen smiled. “Good, because I want to see you more.”

“I’d like that, too,” Jared replied, smiling back.

“Do you ever paint portraits?” asked Jensen.

“Why, do you want to sit for one?”

Jensen smirked. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Jared let his eyes roam over Jensen’s body. “I think that could be arranged.”


End file.
